


for the dancing and the dreaming

by Colette_Fucker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colette_Fucker/pseuds/Colette_Fucker
Summary: Wilbur meets a cute fish girl at the shop during a small festival.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	for the dancing and the dreaming

It was an effulgent summer day in the town of Salmo city, the festival just hit town with everyone scrambling on their feet just to go dance in the town square or buy some snacks for their little ones. There was a boy. His name was wilbur. He had dark wavy chestnut hair , soft hazel ocular perceivers dotted around the area as he was just wearing his father's coat with ragged pants.

Expeditiously making his way around the townsfolk, he ceased by a shop- a salmon shop. He opened the door, stepping towards the counter he gently tapped the golden bell that was on the desk ,, "uhhh- hello?" Wilbur verbally expressed, he felt his voice echo a bit clearing his throat. A petite girl then swiftly dashed over to the front desk. Her effulgent ginger hair was messy , face covered in dirt - "oh hello!" she smiled softly clapping her hands together,, "how may I be of some assistance for you today sir?"

"Oh- I- " Wilbur's face burnt up red, Was he getting flustered? I mean she was a fairly comely girl, her voice especially mellow. "Welllll?" she tapped her finger on the desk laughing to herself. "i-i was wondering if I can get some fish...? 3 pounds of Salmon if you may..." his voice cracked. Way to commence a conversation . She nods, going in the back to prehend his fish. Wilbur being able to catch his breath mumbling loudly to himself- "Do I ask for her name?? No that sounds creepy..." 

The female set the fish which was tied nicely in a little bag on the desk in front of him. "There you go! That'll be 10 coins.." She grinned to herself hearing everything the male was muttering to himself- "I'm Sally by the way. Pleasure to meet you-" The taller male covered his face,, "you heard what I said didn't you?" he chuckled inelegantly, Sally nodding, "Yeah but,,, Why are you so intrigued in me anyway? What makes ME appealing to you that you'd want to know my name-?" She crossed her arms raising an eyebrow.

"Ah....Well- I think your very stunning. " he rubbed the back of his neck,, Sally blushing with a soft chortle, "well that'd be the first...I've never heard anyone call me stunning afore but...Thank you-" Wilbur prehended the fish,, "Why hasn't anyone called you stunning? You absolutely are...Anyone who disaccords is just a dunderpate.." he scoffed. "Aww you're adorable when your irritated y’know that"

“Ah...you're making me blush-” Wilbur brushed his hair back,, “I forgot to tell you my name oh my god! I’m Wilbur.” Sally brushed her vivacious hair behind her ear,, “Well alright Wilbur...Do you plan on going to the festival? It’s such a grand time I remember my father taking me all the time but...we stopped - He opened his fish shop and we just haven’t been able to leave that much since then … but that’s just how life is sometimes…” 

“I mean...only if you assist me Miss. Sally-”

Sally had a confused expression, “What?? What do you mean?” Wilbur shook his head with a serious expression - “you heard me...if you assist me I will go to the festival-” he couldn’t keep up his serious expression breaking into laughter. Sally rolled her eyes,, “well….alright-” The male held out his hand to the red haired woman. Swinging the door open, Wilbur let her out first as he followed hand on her shoulder and entered the town square. Wilbur chuckled, Sally looked around in clear awe- “it’s just like how I remember it! Oh my goodness I’m so glad!” 

She gave Wilbur a quick tight hug, “Thank you-” 

Wilbur nods just enjoying the small embrace.

“Now c’mon! I wanna have a dance!” 

Sally dragged Wilbur by his arm ,

This was a marvellous day for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic be nice to me please ^^
> 
> I decided to write Sally/Wilbur since I love them so much   
> This isn't necessarily canon but whatever
> 
> Follow my twitter : @Colettethefuck


End file.
